left4deadfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Заражённые
Зараженные - '''классические зомби вселенной Left 4 Dead . Они - не мертвецы, а люди, заражённые вирусом Green Flu, вызывающим агрессию и блокирующим некоторые функции мозга, такие как речь и самосохранение. Также, в отличие от зомби, Заражённые не едят своих жертв. Они хотят лишь укусить человека и заразить его. По неизвестным причинам, у некоторых Заражённых проявляются необычные способности, делающие их Особыми зараженными. Существует 8 видов Особых заражённых, 7 из них играбельны. Каждый из них очень опасен и может причинить огромный вред Выжившим. , Hunter, Spitter, Jockey, Tank, Witch, Boomer, Smoker.]] __toc__ Обыкновенные зараженные thumb|348px ''Обыкновенные зараженные'', что следует из их названия, наиболее встречаемые противники, так же как самые легкие для уничтожения. Они больше похожи на антагонистов из фильма "28 Day Later", чем на обычных, шаркаюших зомби. Они управляются исключительно ИИ и довольно слабые. Их сила заключается в атаке толпой до нескольких десятков, известные как Орды. Однако, не стоит недооценивать их. Они легко могут сбить здоровье на Эксперте, каждая атака когтями снижает ваше здоровье на 20 (10, если удар сзади ), в отличие от лёгкого уровня сложности 1 (0.5 со спины) и нормального уровня сложности снижения вашего здоровья только на 2 (1 со спины), соответственно. В то время как кажется, что они способны игнорировать боль, все-равно легко убиваются. Они способны подниматься по лестницам, а так же ломать слабые стены и двери. Внимание этих Зараженных привлекают: свет от фонарика, громкие звуки (автомобильная сигнализация и др.) или желчь Толстяка. Кажется, что у них отсутствует самосохранение, но, кажется есть немного разума, как в компаниях "Ужасный Ливнь" и "Переход", Орда будет атаковать, когда поднимается буря или существует минимальная видимость (или они действительно агрессивные, или их внимание привлекает молния и шум бури) . На протяжении Left 4 Dead, внешность и одежда Обычных зараженных соотвествует определенному месту. Например, в госпитале, они медицинские работники, пациенты и обслуживающий персонал, а в аэропорту, Обыкновенные зараженные это: пилоты,персонал и члены экипажа плюс бизнесмены. В более нейтральных местах, в таких как Риверсайд или Ферма, Зараженные имеют вид "обычного" человека, включая военных в камуфляже, "синие воротнички" и оффисные работники - молодые люди среднего возраста особей обоих полов. Тот же принцип действует и в Left 4 Dead 2, но с учетом разнообразных мест в этой игре, область изменения вариаций значительно шире по сравнению с Left 4 Dead. Орда '''Орда - это большпя толпа Обычных заражённых, которая нападает на Выживших через определённые промежутки времени (постоянно во время финала), будучи привлечёнными рвотой Толстяка (включая банку) или, когда слышит громкие звуки (сигнализация машины, работа генераторов и подъёмников, пищание самодельной бомбы.) Необычные зараженные В игре Left 4 dead 2 в каждой из кампаний встречаются уникальные Заражённые, обладающие необычными умениями. Список Заражённых: *'Работники CEDA' (англ. Infected CEDA Workers) — Заражённые в костюмах химзащиты, которые защищают их от огня. Некоторые из них носят с собой на поясе банки с образцами слизи Толстяка, которые можно подобрать с их тел. Встречаются в кампаниях «Вымерший центр», «Жертва» и «Нет милосердию». *'Клоуны' (англ. Clown Infected) — Заражённые, привлекающие внимание Обычных Заражённых своими пищащими туфлями и ведущие их за собой. Встречаются в кампании «Мрачный Карнавал». *'Грязевики' (англ. Mud Men) — Заражённые, живущие возле болот. При удачной атаке заляпывают лицо Выжившего грязью, что выражается в том, что экран игрока также «загрязняется». Перемещаются на четвереньках. Отличаются повышенным здоровьем. Встречаются в кампаниях «Болотная Лихорадка» и Холодный ручей. *'Рабочие' (англ. Worker Infected) — бывшие рабочие на стройке. Носят защитную каску и наушники, из-за которых они не слышат тиканье бомбы и не реагируют на испарения слизи Толстяка. Встречаются в кампаниях «Ужасный Ливень», «Жертва», «Нет милосердию» и «Смерть в воздухе». *'Спецназовцы' (англ. Riot Infected) — Заражённые, которые одеты в бронежилеты и защитные шлемы, защищающие от урона спереди, но оставляющие уязвимой спину. Некоторые носят с собой резиновые дубинки, которые можно использовать, если подобрать с убитого Заражённого. Получают повышенный урон от ударов сковородкой. Встречаются в кампаниях «Приход» и Холодный ручей. *'Джимми Гиббс-младший' (англ. Jimmy Gibbs Junior) — до эпидемии лучший гонщик на серийных автомобилях, по мнению Эллиса. Как и большинство людей, он подвергся заражению, и теперь с пятипроцентной вероятностью[5] его можно встретить на карте «Атриум» возле постамента с машиной[6]. Этот Заражённый очень опасен, у него 1000 единиц здоровья, он не восприимчив к огню, не реагирует на звук гранат и испарения слизи Толстяка, при атаке он заляпывает экран игрока маслом, как Грязевики. Несмотря на свой запас здоровья, этот Заражённый умирает от одного удара оружием ближнего боя или одного выстрела винтовки. *'Падший Выживший' (англ. Fallen Survivor) — Заражённый, экипированный в военную амуницию. Он таскает с собой различные предметы, которые могут пригодиться Выжившим (аптечку, коктейль Молотова, гранату или обезболивающее). Когда Падший Выживший подвергается атаке, он начинает убегать. У этого Заражённого 1000 единиц здоровья, он не реагирует на звук гранаты и испарения слизи Толстяка. Несмотря на огромный запас здоровья этот Заражённый умирает от одного удара оружием ближнего боя. Также его можно убить одним выстрелом из [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/M60_(%D0%BF%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%91%D1%82) M60] либо воспользоваться разрывными патронами. Падшего Выжившего можно убить метким выстрелом в голову. Эти Заражённые встречаются в кампании «Переход», обычно по одному на карту. thumb|left|344px Особые зараженные Особые заражённые - это, люди, которые в результате мутации приобрели сверхчеловеческие способности. Каждый из них имеет свою уникальную способность, трети которых (если иметь ввиду только управляемых без Танка) Выжившие могут противостоять в одиночку. Особые заражённые обладают более высоким уровнем интеллекта, нежели Обычные заражнные. Они могут устраивать засады, отступать и их не привлекают тиканье бомбы и рвота Толстяка (кроме тех, кто управляется ИИ, не считая Ведьму). Семь Особых заражённых, управляемых человеком могут атаковать Выживших в режимах: * Сражение * Сбор * Мутация * Сражение реализм Управляемые thumb|241px Толстяк Толстяк - Особый заражённый, которого тошнит на Выживших. Облитые рвотой Выжившие подвергнутся атаке Орды. После смерти Толстяк взрывается, разбрызгивая рвоту поблизости. Имеет запас здоровья в 50 единиц и является самым медлительным Заражённым в игре. Толстяк очень часто стонет, что его выдает, а также он очень заметен среди зомби. Также существует специальная бомба с его рвотой, которую тоже можно кинуть любой объект, и это подействует также, как и его блевотина на игрока. thumb|185px Охотник Охотник - Особый заражённый, под воздействием вируса получивший способность к сверхчеловеческим прыжкам. Атакует Выживших напрыгивая на них сверху, валя на спину и разрывая когтями. Прыжки помогают ему отталкиваться от стен и прыгать с одной стены на другую. Имеет запас здоровья в 250 едениц. Охотника легко опознать по его рычанию и характерным криком, который он издает при прыжке. Также, когда охотник пригвоздил выжившего, его можно оттолкнуть прикладом оружия. thumb Курильщик Курильщик - Особый заражённый, в результате мутации у которого во десятки раз удлинился язык. Курильщик "выстреливает" языком в Выжившего, мгновенно обматывая его. Курильщик тянет Выжившего на себя, а потом начинает душить и избивать руками. После смерти Курильщик выпускает облако дыма, которое ухудшает обзор Выжившим. Имеет запас здоровья в 250 едениц. Курильщика легко опознать по его высокому росту, а также сильному кашлю, который он переодически испускает. Танк Танк является самым большим и сильным из зараженных, и к тому же он достаточно быстр. Танк обладает невероятной прочностью и устойчивостью - его удар может отправить выживших в полет на дальнее растояние , что делает игроков временно беззащитным, а в экспертном режиме, мгновенно выводить из строя. Он также способен бросать куски бетона, которые вырывает из земли, и тут же бросать их в сторону игрока. Он также может швырять и другие предметы, к примеру машины. Самая простая тактика боя с ним ,это запастись коктелем Молотова, мощным оружием, с достаточным колличеством патронов. Дальше дело ловкости: просто бегайте рядом ( но не слишком блзко, а то он сразу отправит вас в нокаут) и стреляйте в него как можно чаще и больше, и в скоре он будет повержен. В режиме прохождения, звук, который танк издает это тяжелое дыхание. Выжившие могут определить приближение танка по драматической музыке, яростному реву, и по слабому землятрисению. ''The Tank's Music Cue'' thumb|228px|Финальный вариант Громилы. Громила Громила - Высокий и сильный особо-зараженный с гипертрифированной ( увеличенной ) правой рукой, способный с разбегу врываться в группу Выживших разбрасывая их, как кегли. При этом он хватает первого попавшегося Выжившего и начинает вбивать его в землю или ударить его об стену. Стоит отметить, что разбег Громилы может закончится когда он удариться об какой-нибудь объект, например стену или фонарь. Если бросок вышел неудачным Громила на полной скорости врезается в стену и оглушает себя на пару секунд, тем самым зараженный становится уязвим для атак. Присутствие Громилы можно определить по специфическим звукам, напоминающие крик осла. Невосприимчив к удару прикладом. Имеет 600 очков здоровья, время перезарядки основной способности - 12 секунд. Жокей Жокей является особым зараженным, который появился в Left 4 Dead 2. Он представляет собой небольшого зараженного со сгорбленным видом, который нападает в прыжке, цепляясь к игроку сзади, буквально верхом. После того как вас "оседлает" Жокей, он будет безконтрольно уводить вас в сторону, чтобы дать обыкновенным зараженным добить вас. Выживший на которого напал Жокей может попытаться "сопротивляться" ,что позволит другим игрокам догнать и помочь ему . Из за Жокея игрок может попасть в опасную ситуацию: наткнуться на ведьму, упасть с уступа, или попасть в стихийное бедствие. Жокей также имеет отличительную черту: маниакальный смех и постоянное дрожание, давая ему своего рода гиперактивный характер. Плевальщица '''Плевальщица это новый вид особого инфицированного в Left 4 dead 2. Она обладает способтью плевать зелёный шар кислоты с больших расстояний,которые при ударе об землю,будет расширяться в большую лужу и наносить повреждения любым выжившим''. This ability allows the Spitter to aid other Special Infected; for instance, if a Hunter pounces a Survivor, a Spitter can spit upon that Survivor, causing even more damage. However, in spite of such a useful ability, the Spitter is very weak in terms of health, so taking out a Spitter will be an easy task. Upon death, the Spitter leaves a similar, smaller kind of puddle that has the same effect on the Survivors. She is one of the most powerful Infected if Survivors are caught standing in her spit, and are too distracted to move quickly due to other Infected or a lack of awareness at damage being dealt. Контроллируемые ИИ Ведьма Ведьмы обычно появляется только несколько раз за кампанию, ведьма сама по себе пассивная, но если ее спровоцировал фонарь , стрельба, или выжившие в непосредственной близости, она становится второй "Boss Зараженной". Она очень мощная, способная к убийству игроков с одного удара. Когда игроки приблежаются к Ведьме, то слышен достаточно громкий плач , и появится кооментарий для того чтоб были выключены все фонари... Лучше всего - не вступать с ней в контакт, т.е постараться не вспугнуть ее обойдя на расстоянии. Ведьма очень редко встречается в небольших комнатах и обычно находится возле главной дороги. Кроме того, если игрок напугавший ее будет находится вблизи нее, она будет нападать именно на того, кто ее потревожил. thumb * [[Left_4_Dead_Soundtrack#Witch|''The Witch's music cue.]] Блуждающая ведьма Бродячая Ведьма появляется только в светлое время суток, бесцельно блуждает вокруг и громко рыдает закрыв лицо. Она постоянное передвигается, из за чего ее становится труднее избежать, но она также является гораздо более пассивной и реагирует только на прямые нападения или физический контакт. Иногда она мирно следует за играком без какой либо агрессии, хотя они могут просто гулять по запрограммированной траектории. * [[Left_4_Dead_Soundtrack#The_Wandering_Witch|''The Wandering Witch's music cue.]] Вырезанные зараженные Крикун Originally, there was going to be a Special Infected named the Screamer. He would run from Survivors, hide, then let out a scream attracting the Horde; he was removed because game testers found it too difficult to locate and kill him before he could summon a Horde, and his ability was given to the Boomer's bile. However, in Left 4 Dead 2, there exists a type of Uncommon Infected called the Clown which can attract a small Horde of idle Common Infected around him with his squeaky shoes. In the Passing, there is a new Uncommon Infected referred to as the Fallen Survivor. When shot, the Fallen Survivor attempts to run away, much like what the producers had planned for the Screamer. The Leaker A Special Infected called "The Leaker" was being developed. It had similar attacks as the Spitter and Boomer, and the ability to plant itself in the ground and act as a bomb. It was removed because the Survivors could run, as the Leaker would alert the Survivors that it was planting itself. http://www.oxm.co.uk/article.php?id=16546 За сценой * The idea of fighting massive hordes of melee-only Infected originated from a quick mini-game Turtle Rock Studios made while programming their Counter-Strike Source bots. The bots had knives, while the players had SMGs to fight them off with. * In the Left 4 Dead sound files, there are sounds for an infected dog. It seems to have been cut, but all of the sounds are still in the game files. Some sounds have been recycled for the Hunter. This could explain why the Hunter yelps like a dog when he is killed. These files may also have been intended for the Church Guy if he turns into a Hunter. Заметки *It is still unclear whether who actually gave the Infected their names in-game. It was probably some external faction, as the Survivors from both games use the same names for them after initial encounters. Possible candidates include CEDA, the military, the media, an unrevealed faction, or even various Survivors. * Some of the names of the Special Infected, if not all, seem to have been assigned to them by CEDA or the government, and not by the Survivors themselves. For example, in Left 4 Dead 2, there is a poster early on in the Dead Center campaign with photos labeled "Boomer", and on the side of Bile bombs there is a label stating that the jar contains "Boomer Excretion". When Rochelle speaks of Smokers, she says that they were called Smokers on the news. Witches are also referred to by name on a safe room wall in Hard Rain, stating that the Sugar Mill is "full of Witches". Also, when exiting the Sugar Mill safe room, the building opposite to it has a banner hanging from the roof with the text "Stay away, Witches!". Additionally, in The Passing, one of the graffiti remarks on a pre-infection piece, stating one hooker had become a Boomer. ** Of course, these could also be cases of official sources catching onto and using more well-known epithets for the Special Infected; as the aforementioned examples are all from the second game, which takes place three weeks after the initial Infection. * Almost every Infected and deceased being in the game appears to have faded textures in comparison to the colorfully textured Survivors. This is probably to help prevent cases of mistaken identity between Survivors and Infected. It could also mean that the Infected are slowly dying, since a very sickly person can look pale, and dead bodies will lose color as the blood circulation stops. * At the Bridge finale in Left 4 Dead 2, if the player listens to the military conversation on the radio long enough, the pilot mentions seeing flashes on the west bank (i.e. the side with the Survivors on it). The other soldier asks if it was Survivors or "Whiskey Delta" to which the pilot is unsure. Whiskey Delta is probably the term the military use for the Infected, though they also use the term Infected when they questioned the Survivors if they are immune. One of the possible responses is or along the lines of "Hell yeah we've fought zombies!", which they accept as the Infected, meaning they understand that the Survivors refer to the Infected as such. ** It is fairly common knowledge that the military creates initials and acronyms out of the names of their enemies, then uses words that begin with the same letters. The most prominently known example would be Victor Charlie (from the ICAO spelling alphabet) which has the initial V.C. That, of course, refers to the Viet Cong during the Vietnam War, therefore "Whiskey Delta" could be used to represent "Walking (or Wandering) Dead" i.e. Infected. *** This is highly confirmed by looking at the French version of the game: the military refers to Infected as "Mac Victor", M.V. being the initials of "Mort Vivant", the French translation of "Living Dead". *** This is confirmed in Part Two of The Sacrifice ''comic, where one of the army men confirms that Whiskey Delta means "Walking Dead". * The Infected seem to have become much stronger in ''Left 4 Dead 2. For example, in normal gameplay, the Boomer stumbles much less when melee'd than in the first game, and on Versus mode, as a Special Infected, you can kill a Common Infected with one claw attack as opposed to the first game, where it took several claw attacks to kill a single Common Infected. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QKYeVvxb0o. * The Special Infected that appear in Left 4 Dead have mutated further in Left 4 Dead 2 since the Infection has spread further and possibly advanced. This is shown as the Smoker now has multiple tongues, the Tank has more muscles and less hair and the Boomer appears gorier. Also, the Hunter appears to have more boils and lesions than in the first game, as well as seemingly having clawed off much of it's clothing. * It appears that most of the Special Infected have some form of intelligence. Smokers and Spitters will often run when sighted, hinting at a sense of self-preservation or at least the knowledge that their attacks must recharge. Boomers and Hunters will often hide before attacking, but the Charger will just run straight into the Survivors without much intelligence or thought into attacking. A very important aspect of this is that most Special Infected ignore pipe bombs, car alarms, and other noticeable events. * The Special Infected in Left 4 Dead 2 seem to appear in duos, such as two Hunters/Boomers etc. During Crescendo Events such as the Mall Crescendo and the Barns Crescendo, as well as in finales. However, this is most likely a glitch. * The Jockey is the only Special Infected to have one melee attack animation in both first and third-person. The Spitter has multiple third-person attack animations, and the Charger has two first-person animations. * In Left 4 Dead, when in Versus, it takes many hits to kill Common Infected as a Special Infected (not counting the Tank). In Left 4 Dead 2, one hit from a player will kill them. This change is most likely due to the inclusion of the Bile Bomb, and it's intended function as a method to get the Infected to fight and kill each other wouldn't be very effective if they did very little damage to each other. It could also just show that the Special Infected are gaining strength at a rapid rate. * The Infected don't really seem to have a "method" of infecting others, though this may depend on the Survivor's immunity; some Infected (like the Tank) seem to be built for killing rather than infecting. None of the Infected attack the player with actions that could transmit the Infection to them, disregarding the Hunter's bite. It is also unclear whether what the Infected can project (ex. Boomer bile or Spitter goo) is actually infectious. Or perhaps it is up to the Common Infected to infect people while the Special Infected kill. * When playing as an Infected, you can walk through all the other Infected with the exception of the Witch. * All of the Special Infected (excluding The Tank where the only way to see his arm is by using the melee attack) are able to see their arms in first-person view. But the most of them shouldn't, as they hold their arms in third-person view down or out of passive sight. Only the Charger and the Jockey hold their arms higher to see them. * The use of orange/yellow filtering for first-person view for the Special Infected could have been inspired by the effects used to depict the the world through the eyes of the Infected in the film 28 Weeks Later, in which a similar orange/yellow filter effect was first used. * Previously, when a human played as a Special Infected and strayed too far from the Survivors, pressing a button to move closer put the Infected right by the Survivors, greatly increasing the chances of being killed. Now when you press a button to move closer, you automatically return to pre-spawn (ghost) mode. * The spawn "rules" for human-controlled Infected seem to be flawed. Although you cannot spawn where the Survivors can see you, this seems to be based more on the field of vision of the Infected than the Survivors. For example, if you attempt to spawn behind a small pole or other object that is narrower than your body (especially for the Boomer), even though in your view you cannot see the Survivors, they may be able to see you spawn. * "The Passing" campaign drastically changes the way Versus is done (on all campaigns) when there are less than eight players. If there are less than four Special Infected on a team, AI-controlled Special Infected will constantly rotate and spawn during Versus to ensure there are always four Special Infected. * Despite being able to fall from very high distances and react oblivious to it, in certain dying animations Common Infected will seem to notice where they have been shot. For example, if an Infected has been shot in the abdomen, they may put their hands near the wound, then die. This implies that they do feel and recognize pain, but do not seem to show it, as if the Infection has destroyed specific nerves in the body and weakened others. Also, when Infected are shot, but not enough to die (e.g. by a pistol), they will act dazed for about a second, then continue attacking. * Oddly enough, there are no Infected animals. The closest thing to one are the dead cows found around certain campaigns in both games, such as Blood Harvest. * Human-controlled Infected can revive incapacitated Survivors through use of the same button that a Survivor would use; however, this doesn't work in Left 4 Dead 2. If reviving a Survivor in Left 4 Dead while playing as Infected, it will say "Helping your friend up." * In Versus Mode, while playing as the Jockey, he seems to be as tall as the other Infected but the Jockey is the shortest of the Infected. Ссылки Категория:Зараженные